Isaac/Stratégies
Isaac's strength lies in his relatively high starting health but his other stats are average. Isaac gains a very distinctive advantage when he obtains The Dice. Strategies General *For advanced players, it's not as risky to make a deal in the Devil Room early on as with most of the other playable characters due to relatively high starting health. However, note that the Angel Room essentially has only two "bad" items (The Bible and the Prayer Card, if you want to hold on to the Dice), so bringing a fully charged dice into the Angel Room almost guarantees a good item (since if you get one of those items you can just reroll it). *If you are shooting for The Dice, but do not want to have to beat all of the floors as ???, try to find the Ankh item. The Ankh will allow Isaac to turn into ??? if he dies, even if you haven't unlocked him. Simply die before you fight Mom's Heart/It Lives!, kill them as ???, and The Dice will be unlocked. The Dice Isaac Strategy *"Rerolling" doesn't mean that you'll always get a better item. If the item is relatively average, it's better to take it rather than re-roll it. *It is advisable on the earlier floors, where there is less danger, to explore all the rooms on the floor to charge The Dice in case a reroll is needed. The earlier you find the Boss Room, Treasure Room or the Shop, the better as it allows more chances to reroll the items. This doesn't apply for Mom as you can't exit her room after beating her (unless carrying Teleport!, Cursed Skull, 0 The Fool Tarot Card, Hermit Tarot Card, The Stars Tarot Card, The Moon Tarot Card, or a Telepill). *Collect passive items early on. *Use The Dice for stat increases instead of trading it for other items on the first floor. *It's usually recommended to exchange The Dice for another activated item before going to fight Mom in the The Depths 2 as the floors after it don't have Shops or Item Rooms. However, if the player is going to The Chest, it may be worth holding on to The Dice to reroll the items in the Golden Chests. *Curse Rooms and Secret Rooms are more likely to pay off if they contain an item. The Secret Room is quite viable for an early reroll as Isaac starts with a Bomb. *If one gets the Habit and Scapular early enough, you can force any and all items to appear. The Habit recharges an item every time Isaac takes damage, and with Scapular, every time Isaac gets down to half a heart, he gets a soul heart. Leaving to room refreshes the effect; simply get down to half a heart and abuse the infinite soul hearts to get infinite rerolls. Items Good Items: *Most Passive items, as they don't replace the Dice *Any item that will decrease the time for Isaac's Dice to recharge (The Habit, The Battery, 9 Volt) *Scapular Bad Items: *Activated Items (early on), for the same reason